All That I Need
by Twinflower
Summary: Justin comes home from a trip.


Brian sat in his office looking at the papers for a new ad campaign. He had tried to come up with some fabulous ideas for the last four hours but nothing sounded good enough. The problem was that Brian just couldn't concentrate; his mind wandered to a certain blond all the time. Justin had been in New York for the last three days to finalize a contract for an art show and he would come home tonight. Brian didn't really want to admit it but he had missed Justin terribly - he simply felt better when the blond was around. Brian glanced at the clock and sighed. _'Oh fuck this, I might as well leave now.'_ Then he shut down his computer and gathered his things. He was almost at the door when he remembered something. He walked back to his desk, took a package from the bottom drawer and left his office.

"Hey Boss, leaving so early?" Cynthia asked when Brian emerged from his room.

"Yeah, couldn't concentrate. You can leave too."

"Really? Thanks Brian," Cynthia said a little surprised.

Brian realized he still had the package in his hand. "Oh, here," he said handing the package to Cynthia.

Cynthia looked puzzled. "For me?"

"Yes for you."

"Why?"

"Well it is your birthday today, isn't it?"

Cynthia beamed. "You remembered!"

Brian just shrugged.

Cynthia took the package from Brian and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Brian."

Brian was a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah well, you're welcome. And thanks for putting up with me."

Cynthia was already busy ripping the wrapper off to see what was inside. When she finally got the box open, she gasped. Inside the box was a shiny white golden bracelet set with sapphires.

"Oh my God!"

"Do you like it?" Brian asked.

Cynthia turned to Brian. "Like it? I love it! Thank you Brian!" Cynthia exclaimed and leaped onto Brian's neck and gave him a kiss right on the mouth.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Brian, I didn't mean to do that," Cynthia said flushing.

Brian just raised a brow.

"Jewelry does that to me," she explained.

"You really should go out tonight then."

"Oh I will."

"Well, I'm heading home."

"Isn't Justin coming back today?"

Brian gave his assistant a little smile. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Cynthia said smiling knowingly.

* * *

Brian slid the loft door open and was surprised to see Justin sitting on the sofa. 

"Hey, you're home already."

"Brian, I didn't expect you this early."

"Oh, do you have someone hiding in a closet or something?"

Justin almost bounced to Brian.

"Of course not," Justin said and pulled Brian into a long kiss.

"Mmm... welcome home."

Justin moved a little so he could look into Brian's eyes. "Did you miss me?"

Brian contemplated the question for a moment. "Maybe a little."

_'Aah, Kinney-speak,'_ Justin thought. _'And in English that means a lot.'_ Justin smiled. "Me too."

Justin put his head on Brian's chest and pulled the man closer to his body. A couple of minutes passed and Justin asked: "Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell like a perfume. A women's perfume."

"I do?"

"Yes. You haven't changed teams while I was gone, have you?"

"Christ no!" Brian shuddered.

"So, wanna explain?"

Brian tried to figure out how he had managed to get women bacilli on him but all of a sudden it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, it was Cynthia, she got a bit excited today."

Justin raised a brow at Brian. "I don't think I wanna know."

Brian gave Justin a smirk. "Well I'm gonna change now."

Justin sat back on the sofa. "I didn't feel like cooking so I ordered dinner for us but it won't be here before seven."

"So that leaves us an hour an a half. I wonder if we can think of something to do while waiting," Brian said sitting beside Justin.

"Wanna play Scrabble?"

"Not particularly."

"Well..." Justin said and sat on Brian's lap. "Did you behave while I was gone?"

Brian gave him his tongue-in-cheek smirk. "Did you?"

"Of course."

Justin leaned in for a kiss and sank his fingers into Brian's hair.

_'God I've missed his touch; it's so sensual and gentle. Christ, I sound like a lesbian!'_

Brian relaxed when he felt Justin's fingers massaging his scalp the way only Justin knew. Finally Brian and Justin parted from their passionate kissing and looked at each other, lust in their eyes. Brian took a hold of the hem of Justin's shirt and pulled the shirt off. He run his fingers on Justin's bare chest and stomach, then replaced his fingers with his tongue. Justin moaned in appreciation.

"Mmm... you taste like vanilla... and a hint of strawberry."

"You make me sound like an ice cream."

"Aah but you taste better and aren't that fattening."

"Thanks. I guess. So, do you have any ideas how we could spend our time?"

"Plenty."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah but I think we should move somewhere more comfortable - like the bedroom."

"And why's that?"

"Well there's more room to execute my plans."

"Sounds good to me."

Brian pushed Justin off of his lap and Justin helped him up and they headed towards the

bedroom. Again Justin realized how much he loved Brian's plans.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this fic started with five "inspiration words" which were:_flush_, _shiny_, _slide_, _touch_ and _vanilla_. 


End file.
